Another Ezria Story
by brunetta8
Summary: My first story all about Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz and their perfect coupleness.
1. Chapter 1: Miss and Mr

**This is my first FanFiction. Of course it's another Ezria story because they are amazing.**

The school bell rings and Aria jumps out of her chair and walks swiftly to her locker, careful not to trip in her 5 inch heels.

Aria exchanges her school books for her black satchel and favorite book, "To Kill a Mockingbird".

Aria patiently waits for the students to evacuate before walking to the classroom door.

Peeking through the small window on the door, Aria sees her boyfriend (and 12th grade English teacher) grading papers.

Aria taps the window and opens the door.

"Why hello there Mr. Fitz," Aria smiled.

"Miss Montgomery!" Ezra chuckled.

"Did you miss me?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Only every second after you left classed!" Ezra said jokingly.

"Of course I did." Ezra confirmed.

Aria giggled, "Good! I missed you too!"

Ezra got out of his chair and moved the stack of papers off his desk and picked Aria up and placed her where the papers previously sat.

"Why Mr. Fitz, you shouldn't be fooling around with your students in the classroom!" Aria laughed jokingly.

"Well then we'll have to head over to my apartment, Miss Montgomery." Ezra said with his cute, boyish smile.

Aria laughed and snorted a little bit.

Ezra chuckled and helped Aria off the desk.

"I'll go get in my car and meet you at the apartment," Aria exclaimed. "Want me to pick up some take-out on the way there?"

"That sounds, wonderful." Ezra grinned, kissing Aria's head, inhaling the sweet aroma of her hair.

"I love you!" Aria said.

"You too." Ezra whispered.

**Next chapter should be up by tomorrow, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2: Love, Lies, and TakeOut

**First of all, I'm sorry some things don't make sense in the last chapter. Let me clear it up. I started the story in the future as Aria in 12th grade and Ezra moved up teaching a grade just so he could still be her teacher. A few sentences explaining things got deleted by accident. So when they kept calling each other Miss and Mr. was because they do that when flirting and joking around. I have a hard time explaining settings and I'm not the best writer in general. I'd also like to apologize for and spelling or grammar errors. By the way, I know I say Ezra and Aria too much and sometimes it sounds weird, but I have like OCD sort of and if i don't do it like that then it bothers me. Imagine it more like a play. Enjoy this chapter! I made it longer this time, with some more fluff. Now READ! Haha jk! ;) xoxo -Kelsie **

_Hey Spence! Can you cover for me tonight? I'm staying at Ezra's._

_Hey! No problem, Hanna's staying over tonight so she can help make any situation believable. :)_

_Thank you so much! I'll be sure to get you a heads up on next week's English assignments. ;)_

_Lol, have fun! ;)_

Aria slid her phone closed and slid it back open to call her mom.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" Aria's mother Ella said as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom! School was good. Do you mind if I stay the night at Spencer's tonight? I'll be having dinner there too." Aria said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Okay that sounds good! I'm guessing you'll be home soon to pack your bag? I won't be home, I'm running errands, but Mike is home. "

"Yes ma'am! Thank you!"

Aria slid her phone shut and started to drive home.

When Aria got home she packed her bag. Toothbrush, hair brush, clothes, etc.

Aria walked by Mike's door and waved goodbye.

Mike smiled and said, "See ya later!"

Aria threw her bag in the backseat of her car and called to order take-out.

Aria picks up the take-out and drives to Ezra's.

Aria rings for Ezra and he lets her in.

Aria walks upstairs and knocks on Ezra's apartment door.

Ezra opens the door immediately, "Hello Beautiful." He kisses Aria's head.

"Hello handsome," Aria giggles.

"I smell something delicious!" Ezra exclaims.

"I got your favorite." Aria said, waving the take-out bag in the air.

Ezra chuckles, "I wasn't talking about the food.

Aria stands on her tippy-toes and kisses Ezra's cheek before setting the table.

After Aria and Ezra finish eating, Ezra lies on the couch and Aria sits on the floor in front of him.

Aria starts doing her homework while Ezra watches in interest.

"Wanna take a break for awhile?" Ezra questioned as Aria was about to do her next assignment.

"Sure." Aria smiled.

"You know graduation is only a month away." Ezra commented.

"Yes it is darling." Aria said, her cheeks blushing a light pink.

"Well, I was thinking...Maybe after graduation we can start planning a trip." Ezra said apprehensively.

"What kind of trip?" Aria asked, confused.

"Nothing big. Just out of Rosewood. Staying in the country of course." Ezra explained with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. Well, um, don't you think my parents would be suspicious? Like, bye mom and dad I'm going on a trip with my English teacher!" Aria explained, still unsure of the situation.

"True. Of course, you wouldn't be my student anymore." Ezra smiled.

Aria smiled, "How about we discuss this more on the weekend?"

Ezra chuckled, "Agreed."

**I know there is a lot of dialog in this chapter. I'm still working on that. Anyway, hope you liked it! Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Smiles and Laughs

**It wasn't that hard to write this chapter, but I did mess up a lot. I did have quite a bit of "fluff" in this chapter. If it doesn't make sense now, it will. Just wait for more chapters. :) xoxo -Kelsie**

Everything was a blur when Aria woke up. She could barely see the red numbers glowing on the alarm clock.

_6:47_

Aria normally woke up at 7:00. She looked around, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was in Ezra's bad wearing her clothes from yesterday. Her boots were on the floor next to the bed.

Aria heard the sound of the shower turn off and she pretended to go back to sleep.

Ezra opened the bathroom door and walked to his closet in just a towel, still dripping wet.

Conveniently, Ezra's closet was near the side of the bed Aria was laying on.

Aria peek one eye open to see that Ezra's towel was falling in the back, revealing his toned _behind_.

Aria whistled and Ezra turned around swiftly, not realizing that his towel fell to the floor.

Aria giggled and Ezra gasped when he discovered he had just shown off his "man parts" to Aria.

Picking his towel up, Ezra wrapped it back around his body and asked, "What are you doing up?"

"I heard the shower," Aria said, but she couldn't wipe the goofy smile of her face.

"There's coffee in the kitchen, or you can get in the shower," Ezra said. "I am going to prevent another _scene _by getting dressed.

Aria let out a hearty laugh and said, "K, I'll go get in the shower." She winked at Ezra and stepped into the bathroom.

Aria was just about to turn the shower on when she heard Ezra's towel drop again. She quietly cracked the door open to sneak a little peek at Ezra again.

"Get in the shower," Ezra said, knowing what Aria was doing.

Aria closed the door and got in the shower. When she was done, she grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped herself up. She opened the bathroom door.

_He must be in the kitchen or something, _Aria thought. She stepped out of the bedroom and saw him sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the daily newspaper.

Aria snuck up behind Ezra and started kissing his neck.

"Good morning to you too," Ezra said jokingly.

"Do you mind getting up and getting your _clean _girlfriend some coffee?" Aria laughed.

"As long as you promise not to sneak up behind me and pull my pants down." Ezra said sarcastically, getting a mug from the cabinet.

"Promise." Aria said seductively, twirling her damp brown hair around her fingers.

Ezra gave Aria her coffee and kissed the top of her head.

"Drink your coffee and _get dressed_," Ezra explained. "We have to leave in half an hour.

"Okay," Aria whined. She smiled.

Stepping back out of Ezra's bedroom, Aria found him on the couch putting Aria's things back in her tote bag.

"You didn't have to do that," Aria smiled appreciatively.

"I did it anyway," Ezra flashed a subtle smile. He stood up, handed Aria her bag and pecked her lips. Gently placing his hand on the small of her back.

Aria's smile beamed as she hugged Ezra. She pulled back, pecked his cheek, and began to trace her index finger along Ezra's collarbone.

Ezra smiled. "_Now_, go to your car and drive safely to school. I will see you in class."

"I'll be waiting for you." Aria winked before letting herself out the door of Ezra's apartment.

Aria arrived in the parking lot of Rosewood Day High School. She got out of her car and walked inside to her locker. She opened her locker when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Montgomery," Ezra announced, trying not to smile too much. " I believe you left this in my classroom yesterday." He handed Aria a folded up piece of notebook paper.

Aria unfolded the paper and read it in her head.

_Guess what? I love you so much! Don't let that beautiful smile ever leave your pretty face. Love and Literature ~Ezra ;)_

Aria tried to hold back her giggle of excitement, "Thank you Mr. Fitz. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Ezra smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Morning

**First of all, I'd just like to say I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I've just had a lot of exam stuff going on for school. Chapter 4 is here now! Chapter 5 should be up by Saturday, hopefully. I have plenty of time this weekend to write so...yay! Please review my chapters! I love constructive criticism. BTW, I had a hard time sticking to a good format. Thanks~Kelsie xoxo**

_Day before gradution._

Aria woke up with hair in her face and Ezra's poem _B-26 _in her hand. She remembered she was in her bedroom. She looked at her alarm clock.

_9:26_

Aria rarely slept past 8:15, but she was having the best dream. She was dreaming about Ezra.

Aria put the poem down and pushed her hair out of her face. She grabbed her phone and slid it open.

_1 NEW MESSAGE _was displayed on the screen. She clicked "view".

_Good Morning! Thinking of you and your gorgeous face. 1 more day! Love, Ezra_

Ezra had started counting down to graduation day about a week and a half ago.

Ezra and Aria were both ecstatic about not having to hide anymore. They could be together. Legally.

Aria clicked "reply" and started typing.

_Morning! Just woke up. I was dreaming about you. I love you! ;) xoxo~Aria_

Ezra replied almost instantly.

_You just woke up? Wow! Wanna come over for a while today? Yours, Ezra 3_

Aria put two Eggo waffles in the toaster before responding.

_Yes, I , JUST, woke up! I'd love to come over. Give me time to eat and get dressed and I'll be on my way. Want me to pick up coffee on the way? xoxo_

Aria decided not to sign her name at the bottom. She didn't need to. She started to eat her waffles.

It took a minute for Ezra to respond.

_Take your time. I'd love some coffee, darling. :) See you soon._

Aria smiled. She cleaned up her kitchen mess and went back to her room to get ready. She had a feeling she should dress really cute for the day. She looked in her closet and grabbed a black and white horizontally striped sweater dress and black leggings. She shoved her feet into her black pumps and grabbed her purse.

Aria picked up the coffee and arrived at Ezra's. She knocked on his apartment door.

Ezra opened the door and let a big grin spread across his face.

Aria stepped inside the apartment and Ezra shut the door.

"So, what did you have planned for us to do today?" Aria asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like talking to and staring at the most beautiful girl in the world today." Ezra said, his blue eyes looking even brighter and deeper than normal.

"Sounds like a plan," Aria giggled. "How did I end up with such an amazing guy like you?"

"I was wondering the same thing...except replace 'guy' with 'girl'." Ezra laughed. He reached out and moved a piece of hair that was hanging in front of Aria's face.

A small grin grew on Aria's face. She tilted her head down, but lifted her eyes up to meet Ezra's gaze.

Ezra grabbed Aria's hand and guided her to his couch. They sat and talked for an hour about graduation, life, books, and what it will be like when they can be seen in public.

Aria couldn't help but think that this had been one of the greatest days she's had in a long time.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked today?" Ezra asked, a tiny smile growing on his face.

Aria giggled, "I don't know. Did you?"

"Just in case, You. Are. Beautiful." Ezra said and he reached over and grabbed Aria's hand. They were sitting cross-legged across from each other on the couch.

Aria slid closer. Then her phone started to vibrate. It was a text from her mom.

_Hey Sweetie, Where are you?_

Before responding, Aria called Emily.

"Hey em, can you cover for me? I'm at Ezra's." Aria said when Emily picked up the phone.

"No problem," Emily said.

Aria thanked her and hung up. Then she replied to her mom.

_I'm at Em's. Sorry for not calling or leaving a note. I love you!_

Ezra sat patiently smiling at Aria.

Aria looked up and frowned in guilt.

"Take your time," Ezra said.

Aria's mom responded.

_Okay, have fun! Love you too. xoxo_

Aria put her phone on the floor and looked up at Ezra. They smiled at each other. Then, leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Ezra slid closer and so did Aria. Ezra put his hand on the small of Aria's back. Aria slowly floated her hands up to Ezra's jaw, fitting her fingers behind his ears.

Aria pulled away and started to cry silently.

Ezra frowned, "What's wrong?"

Aria's mouth slid into a gentle smile, "Absolutely nothing," Aria's forehead wrinkled." I never asked for a fairytale," Aria paused and wiped her tears. "But I got the best one anyway. I'm so grateful."

Ezra's frowned flipped into a smile. He nudged Aria's shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that you goof!" Ezra laughed.

Aria's smile grew bigger. She turned around and layed her head on Ezra's chest. She grabbed his hands, and started to fiddle around with his knuckles. The same thought ran through their mids at the same time.

_This day couldn't be more perfect._

**Lots of fluff. I know. :)**


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

To all my FanFiction readers,

I'm sorry about chapter 5. For those of you who read it so far, you know that it got cut off and messed up quite a bit. No worries! I have deleted Chapter 5 and I will continue it in too parts, it was too long! So I am going to fix any errors I can find and cut it in too, they will both be posted on the same day. I will also take out the links and place them in my bio. Also, due to the errors and the fact that I have more testing for school, the posting of Chapter 7 will be delayed temporarily. Thank you for all the love, support, and reviews. Happy Reading! xoxo~Kelsie


	6. Chapter 5: Graduation Day Pt1

**I am kind of going to continue this chapter for the last chapter. It may be a little confusing and I'm writing this before I write the actually chapter, so I am hoping to involve some drama in this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter and please keep on reviewing (: xoxo- Kelsie**

Aria went home later that afternoon. She called Ezra as soon as she got home, just like he asked.

"You home?" Ezra said before the phone even had a chance to ring.

"Yes, I'm home. Calm down." Aria said.

"I can't calm down. I am constantly worrying about you." Ezra said, he gritted his teeth a little bit, sounding anxious.

Aria smiled, "That's what you call true love my darling!"

Ezra's nerves settle. "Can you believe that in a few hours we will be getting ready to let you graduate and we can become an official couple?"

_It was true_, Aria thought. _We can be together, in public_. "The thought of it blows my mind." Aria couldn't help but cry silently in joy. She tried to hide her sniffles so Ezra wouldn't worry even more.

"Seriously," Ezra says, blowing air out of his mouth as if he sucked in too much in the first place.

The couple say their 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' and hang up.

Aria gets in the shower and Ezra sits on his bed and reads.

At the same time Aria gets out of the shower, Ezra goes to bed.

Aria puts on pajamas and goes to sleep. She wakes up to her phone loudly singing, "Cosmic Love" by Florence and The Machine. She picks it up.

"Are you up?" Spencer says, breathing short, fast breaths.

"If I wasn't would I have answered?" Aria questioned Spencer's question.

"Shut up Montgomery." Spencer says.

"Calm down," Aria peeks at her alarm clock. "It's only 5:08, graduation doesn't start for like 3 more hours. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"I woke you up because I don't know what to wear, how to do my hair, I can't even eat! What do I do, Em and Han are useless!"

"Hanna is useless in helping you with clothes and hair?" Aria asked, very surprised.

"She didn't answer her phone!" Spencer practically screamed.

Aria's phone started to beep. "Hey hold on, someone else is calling."

Before Spencer could object, Aria already switched lines.

"Hello," Aria sing-songed.

"Good morning Miss Graduation," Ezra said. Aria could visualize the crooked smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Fitz," Aria giggled quietly, she didn't want her parents or Mike to hear her talking to her teacher/boyfriend just yet.

"Are you getting ready?" Ezra asked.

"I guess so. According to Spencer I'm helping her. She is a walking disaster this morning, so if she starts to fall or choke on stage, please help her." Aria couldn't help but laugh.

Ezra chuckled, "No problem. So what are you wearing underneath your cap and gown today fashionista?"

"You'll have to find out on your own later, wink wink, nudge nudge," Aria snickered flirtatiously.

Ezra tried to hold back his corny, excited giggle, "Yay." He couldn't help himself.

Aria laughed. "I have to help Miss Insane now, but thank you for checking on me."

Ezra laughed, "Okay. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, see ya later." Aria said and switched back to Spencer who had put the phone on her bed and was yelling at Melissa.

Aria tried to get Spencer's attention, "Spencer. Spencer, Spencer. Spencer…Spencer, SPENCER! SPENCER!"

Aria hung up and walked to her closet. She had to pick out something sexy and provocative, yet appropriate and sophisticated.

Aria decided on a black Chantilly one shoulder dress from Forever 21.

Then, Aria walked over to her shoe rack and chose black Steve Madden Fiesti Suede heels from DSW.

Aria put on her lacy 'undergarments' and her floral laced black pantyhose. She pulled her dress on her body and waited to put on her heels. She curled her hair and pinned the majority of her locks to the right side of her head. She coated her hair in hairspray and did her make-up.

Aria grabbed a purse off of her rack and put her stuff in it. She folded up her gown and placed her cap on top and slipped on her shoes.

Aria walked downstairs to see Mike rubbing his mother's back. Ella Montgomery was crying hysterically. When she spotted her daughter at the bottom of her stairs she gasped and tried to pull herself together.

Aria grabbed her mom's hand and helped her stand up. She hugged her mom and said, "Mom, I'm graduating not moving to Antarctica."

Ella laughed and wiped the tears from her face. "I know sweetie, it's just…I don't want my baby to grow up yet."

Aria half smiled, "I love you mom. I'll see you at graduation. After that, I'll see you tomorrow."

"WHAT? You're not coming home tonight?" Ella panicked.

"I'm going to spend time with my friends that are leaving their families over summer. Don't worry I'm not partying or getting drunk or anything. I love you; I have to go to Spencer's really quick before graduation to make sure she's not going insane." Aria explained.

"Okay. See you later." Ella said trying to calm herself down so she could eat her muffin.

Aria went to the fridge and grabbed a strawberry yogurt before getting in her car and heading to Spencer's.

Aria got into her car and put her stuff in the passenger seat. She put her yogurt in the cup holder and started the car.

Aria arrived at Spencer's and rang the doorbell. Melissa answered the door.

"She's upstairs, still flipping out!" Melissa said annoyed walking away from the open door.

"Um, thanks." Aria said and closed the door behind her. She walked upstairs and knocked on Spencer's bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation Day Pt2

Spencer open the door wearing just a wrinkled t-shirt and panties with her toothbrush in her mouth, two different shoes on her feet, and half of her hair up in a 'Princess Leia' from 'Star Wars'.

"Wooaahh!" Aria gasped.

Tears were gliding down Spencer's cheeks, "Halep mah pleash!" She said with her toothbrush in her mouth. She meant to say, 'Help me please'.

"Ok, first take off the shoes and finish brushing your teeth, then come back here, I'll be waiting on your bed," Aria said walking into Spencer's, what is usually perfect, disheveled room. Rough drafts of speeches and pieces of clothing were all over her bed and floor.

Aria picked up all the paper and placed it on Spencer's desk. Before Aria could put any of the clothes away, Spencer was back. Worry lines still creased on her face.

"Now, breathe and take that ridiculous bun out of your hair," Aria laughed.

Spencer rustled around with the bun unto it came loose. She dropped the rubber band that was holding it together and turned back to Aria.

"Let's walk to your closet and I'll help you pick something out. What are you doing after graduation?"

Spencer was shaking, "Um, um, I'm going to see Toby later and we are gonna hang with Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Lucas, Sean, and a whole bunch of people. Hanna's hosting a grad bash at her house."

"Good! Then you need sophisticated party clothes! Just keep calm," Aria put her hands on Spencer's shoulders. "Actually just sit on your bed and I'll pick out something for you."

Spencer agreed and Aria started shuffling through Spencer's closet.

"Do you want a dress or separates?" Aria asked, hoping the questioned wasn't too complicated.

"D-d-dre-dress," Spencer stuttered.

"Okay, chill" Aria smiled.

After searching for a few minutes, Aria finally came across an eggplant colored Pisarro Nights Beaded Shift dress from Nordstrom.

"Put this on, and be sure to take off what you have on first, and don't forget undergarments!" Aria stammered.

"Oh-okay!" Spencer smiled.

Aria went searching through Spencer's shoes to find the perfect _matching _pair.

Aria found custom made pink/maroon snakeskin ankle boots with silver glitter that the girls created on a customized shoe website.

"Before you put on these," Aria said waving the shoes in the air. "Let's do your hair and make-up."

Spencer sat down at her vanity and turn the chair around.

Aria helped Spencer curl the ends of her hair and make it shine. She also helped Spencer put on her make-up.

"Now put the shoes on," Aria said, shifting her eyes to the shoes she put by the door.

Spencer slipped on the shoes and thanked Aria. They both walked downstairs and said good bye. Spencer ate breakfast and Aria got into her car and headed slid her phone open. She called Ezra.

"Hey babe!" Ezra answered. "Are you on your way?"

Aria smiled, "Yep, just now leaving Spencer's house."

"Great! Well I'll see you soon?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes sir!" Aria laughed.

They said good bye and Aria slid her phone closed.

Ezra was at the schools auditorium, helping set everything up.

Aria arrived at the school, grabbed her things and got out of her car. She walked to the area wear people were putting on their caps and gowns. Through the mess of people she spotted Emily and walked over to say hi.

"Hey Em," Aria hugged her friend.

"Hey Aria, is Spencer okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I helped her out she's on her way." Aria said, placing her purse by Emily's stuff and started to put her gown on.

Aria felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Ezra.

"Need some help with that Miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked,smiling. All the teachers and staff were helping the graduates get there cap and gowns on.

"Yes please! Thank you Mr. Fitz," Aria giggled.

Emily walk over to Maya and Ezra helped Aria put her arms through the sleeves of her gown.

"You look pretty spiffy today," Aria joked.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," Ezra whispered in Aria's ear. She wished she could just reached up and kiss him right then.

She put her cap on her head and Ezra helped straighten it out and put the pins in so it would stay in place.

"All students head to the hall outside the auditorium as soon as possible! Thank you that will be all," Said the old lady over the intercom.

Ezra squeezed Aria's hand and guided her to the rest of the group.

They said goodbye and Aria waited for her name to be called so they could be put in line.

"David Lim, Joseph Lugger, Hanna Marin,Jenna Marshall, Britani Meadows, Aria Montgomery..." Aria walked into the line and stood still as the others lined up behind her.

Finally the music started to play and all the students nervously walked own the aisle of the crowded auditorium.

Aria found her family in the crowd, smiled and waved, and looked up at the stage to see Ezra smiling at her. She kept her eyes fixed on his and kept walking, trying on to trip on the train of Britani Meadows' gown.

The class of 2012 took their seats in the front of the room and waited patiently for everyone to do their boring speeches and stuff like that.

When the named started to be called out she watched her friends walk of stage.

Aria heard her named and struggled up the steps to the stage. She shook everyone's hand and eventually came to Ezra went to shake his hand when the girl behind Aria tripped and fell pulling Aria's graduation gown right off of her and Aria fell to the ground and Ezra fell right on top of Aria.

Everyone in the room gasped and Ezra struggled to get off of Aria. He finally stood up, brushed himself off, helped Aria and the clumsy girl up, and helped Aria put her gown back on.

Some people "booed", some laughed, and some gasped.

Aria walked quickly off stage and walked down the aisle past all the others and ran to the girls bathroom. She ran into a stall and slammed the door shut behind her. She started to sob. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily cam after her. They knocked on the stall door and told Aria to come out. Aria refused and they walked out the door.

Ezra was there when they exited.

"Is she in a stall?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah," the girls said at the same time.

"Do you think you can get her to at least come out of the stall and just stay on the other side of this door so I can talk to her?" Ezra asked nervously.

"We can try," Hanna said.

The group walked back in and knocked on the stall door again.

"I said go away," Aria sobbed.

"Mr. Fitz is outside," Hanna said.

"He said you don't have to come out of the bathroom, you just stay on the other side of the door," Spencer added.

Emily quietly said, "He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, but you guys have to leave first." Aria said, wiping away her tears.

Each girl filed out of the bathroom and waved to Ezra.

Aria walked out of the stall and splashed her face with water. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face. She cracked th door open.

"What?" She asked.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry. So is the girl who pulled your gown off. We didn't mean to make a scene." Ezra apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm just embarassed. My family, my classmates, and my classmates families just saw my grad gown being yanked off and my 26 year old male English teacher fall on top of me."Aria cried.

There was a pause. Ezra slid a closed fist through the doorway.

"I was going to wait till later, but I guess you need something to cheer you up now." Ezra said.

Aria looked up at Ezra's hand. He opened his hand to reveal a 18k white gold engagement ring.

"Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" Ezra proposed.

**Sorry about having to cut the chapter in two! Hope you enjoy! Please go to my profile to view any links of the clothes I mentioned or for the picture of Aria's engagement ring. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hit and Run

**Ok, so I know I haven't posted in forever and I left you guys off with a big cliff-hanger. I've been really busy and I had forgot my idea of where I wanted to go with this chapter. I wrote like half of this chapter in science class and the other half by just typing it. It might be a kind of short chapter, but I promise to post more! I've gotten so caught up in reading the actual books, I forget to change the story up on here! BTW, I had to add another cliffhanger, but I already started working on the next chapter and it should be up by by Wednesday at the latest. :) Enjoy and don't forget to review. xoxo~Kelsie**

Aria closed her eyes and pinched her arm. _Ow, _she thought. She opened her eyes. Ezra's hand was still holding the glistening ring. She grabbed the door hand and pulled herself off the ground. She opened the door to a slightly panicked Ezra, blue eyes wide and a shaky smile pasted to his face.

Ezra asked again, slowly with his voice shaking vigorously, "A-A-Aria, W-Will you m-m-marry m-me?" He raised his hand so the ring was at Aria's eye level.

The tears of embarrassment in Aria's eyes switched to tears of love and joy. She slowly nodded, not able to choke up the word. _Yes._

Ezra smiled even bigger and let out a sigh of relief. Aria lifted her hand as Ezra gently grabbed her wrist and slid the ring on her finger.

Aria yanked Ezra into the ladies room and dragged him into the handicap stall.

"Aria, I can't be in here, we should go back, what are you doing with-" Ezra stuttered before Aria thrust her lips against his.

After about 15 seconds, Ezra managed to break away and gasp in a deep breath. They were already on the floor, so Ezra checked under the stalls to make sure no one else was in the restroom. He got up off the ground and left, making Aria wait 5 seconds before exiting.

Ezra snuck back into the auditorium, trying not to attract too much attention. He found his place back on stage, only to receive a few puzzled faces from students and colleagues. All the students had froze in their tracks when the incident happened, and hadn't moved since.

Finally, Aria walked back into the auditorium, causing all eyes to fall on her. With confidence, she walked back to the stage, grabbed her diploma off the floor, and went back to her seat.

A few mumbles and grunts escaped from the crowd, and they returned their attention back to the stage. The rest of the graduates _did their thing,_ while Ezra and Aria kept their eyes locked the whole time.

After the ceremony, Aria hugged her friends and family. Reminding Spencer, Emily, and Hanna to cover for her. Then, she showed them the ring. The girls shrieked and all started to talk excitedly at once. Aria quieted them, "Shhh! I don't want people to know yet, so keep your mouths shut until I say so." Hanna pursed her lips with attitude and the other girls shut up.

Aria said goodbye and walked to the parking lot. She got in her car ad texted Ezra.

_I'm heading to your place. I told my friends about the ring. Love you! xoxo_

Ezra texted back a few seconds later.

_K, I'm about to leave. Can't wait to hear the story. I'll be counting the seconds._

Aria smiled and started up her car. When she reached the parking lot at Ezra's apartment complex, she turned off her car and took a deep breath.

Aria walked up to the door, oblivious of the blonde woman in the rocking chair on the porch, facing the street.

"Aria," the woman said.

Aria turned her head and her things immediately fell out of her arms.

Sitting in the rocking chair was Meredith, the woman her father cheated her mother with. She hadn't seen Meredith in almost 2 years.

"M-Meredith?" Aria twitched.

"I know what your doing here Aria," Meredith said.

"W-what?" Aria twitched again.

"He'll be here any minute; just wait," Meredith smiled, not once looking at Aria.

"So, you know about me and-" Meredith cut Aria off.

"Ezra? Yeah, I've known for about..." Meredith was ticking the numbers off on her fingers. "1,2,3,4...5 months now."

Meredith stood up and grabbed Aria by her neck and jaw.

"You ruined my chance with my teacher, now I'm ruining your chance with yours." Meredith scowled, anger dilating her pupils. She grabbed Aria's shoulders and threw her up against the door and walked away, brushing her hands together.

Aria hit the door head first. She blacked out, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8:What Happened!

**Okay. So I am highly aware that I have not updated in FOREVER! I lost my notebook I was writing my story in and I finally found it and started to work on it again. School is starting up again soon so I don't know how often I can update, but I'm trying to make it apart of my weekly schedule to update. Let me know if I should update like a certain day every week. K, Thanks. Enjoy! xoxo~ Kelsie :)**

Aria's eyes fluttered open. A bright light flooded into her mind and hilighted her dark brown eyes. She rubbed her eyes to clear up the blurs around her. Standing around her was Ezra, Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and her parents.

"Aria?" Spencer murmured.

"W-where am I?" Aria asked.

"You're in the hospital," Hanna said.

"You hit your head on a door," Toby said.

"Outside of my apartment building," Ezra whispered, staring at his shoes.

"You cracked your skull and got a concussion," Emily sniffled.

"Do you remember anything?" Ella asked.

"Um, not really," Aria said. "I remember dropping my stuff...and something pushed me."

"Something or someone?" Spencer questioned.

"I-I can't remember," Aria was upset. She hated that she couldn't remember.

"Aria," her father Byron sputtered. "We know about you and Mr. Fitz.

Aria looked at Ezra. He smirked. Then she looked at her parents.

"You know this is wrong, correct?" Ella asked.

"Yes, yes ma'am," Aria felt ashamed.

"But we know how much you love each other, and we are okay with you two getting married," Byron smiled.

A sigh of relief escaped from Aria's lungs. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" Aria tried to jump out of her hospital bed to hug her parents, but the various tubes and cords attached to her arms and head held her back. She fell back on the bed with a _thud_.The visitors surrounded Aria to make sure she was alright. She beckoned Ezra towards her.

"I love you," Aria whispered.

"I love you too," Ezra smiled.

Everyone smiled and a few "awwww"'s escaped the crowd.

A woman in a long white lab coat,ith fire red hair in a bun on the crown of her head,walked in the room.

"Oh, good you're awake! Hi Aria, I'm Dr. Williams," the woman said,marking things off on her clipboard.

"When can she leave?" Ella begged.

"Well...we're gonna do a few more tests, and I'm going to bring in a friend of mine who relieves people of temporary amnesia," Dr. Williams assured the visitors.

"Oh, thank God!" Ezra let out a sigh of relief.

"For now, if you don't mind, I'd like Aria to be alone. Aria, lunch is on the way, would you like anything else?" Dr. Williams asked.

"I'd like my fiance to stay with me," Aria explained.

"Alright, I don't see a problem with that," Dr. Williams left, along with everyone else except Ezra.

"I wish I could've been there for you, I could've stopped this," Ezra apologized.

"Stop beating yourself up, it's not your fault. We don't even know what happened," Aria smirked.

A nurse brought Aria her lunch and Ezra got a few snacks from the vending machine in the hall. They ate lunch together and Dr. Williams came back.

"Mr. Fitz, you can wait outside, we are going to do a few tests and try to bring her memory back," Dr. Williams explained.

Ezra kissed Aria's hand and got up and left.

"Aria, this is Dr. Ramos," Dr. Williams gestured to a short, pudgy woman wearing a navy blue pin striped suit with her frizzy black hair pushed behind her ears. "She is going to help bring your memory back and find out what happened to you."

"Hello Aria, I'm just going to ask you a few questions while conducting physical and emotional tests to find out how this happened," Dr. Ramos smiled, revealing an unbelievably white smile with the upper left canine tooth missing.

Dr. Ramos asked Aria a series of questions while Dr. Williams assisted her by playing recorded sounds and changing the amount of light in the room, trying to mimic the possible details around Aria that she might not have noticed.

Finally, Dr. Williams played a recording of a creaky rocking chair. She adjusted the lights, so they imitated the sun and casted a large shadow over Aria's body.

Dr. Ramos asked the question, "Is there anyone who might have wanted to seek revenge on you for any reason?"

Aria felt like her eyes were being swallowed by her brain. The whole scene flashed before her.

The rocking chair, Meredith staring blankly at the street, the luggage dropped on the floor, and- _CLUNK! CRAAAAACK!_-Aria's head hitting the door.

Aria stared at the door, then glanced at the doctors.

"Is my dad here? Can he come in?" Aria asked.

The doctors looked at each other, shrugged, then left. A few moments later, Byron Montgomery entered the room.


	10. Chapter 9: You said what now!

**Hello everyone! I have decided to post whenever I can. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; I don't think it will be too eventful. I'm thinking about starting a new story or even doing a one shot. I'm still deciding! Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about the mid-season finale and the Halloween promo! Happy Reading! Xoxo ~ Kelsie (:**

Byron looked at Aria, slightly confused. "What's going -?" He said before Aria cut him off.

"I remembered what happened…the night I hit my head," Aria stared down at her fingers, picking at her chipping black nail polish. Byron stared at Aria, his eyes glistening with apprehension.

"I was about to walk into Ezra's apartment building, and Meredith was waiting for me there," Aria took in a deep breath. "She was mad about me messing up your relationship with her. She said that if she couldn't be with her teacher, that I couldn't be with mine. She pushed me into the door and walked off." Aria looked up at her father who was staring back at her in complete astonishment.

"I'm going to tell Ella and everyone else, and I'll bring them and the doctors back in," Byron wiped his forehead and walked out.

Aria waited for what seemed like an hour. She took in every detail of the room. The thick maroon paisley stripe that went around the middle of the room on the mint green wallpaper. The chipping paint on the cabinets. Before she had a chance to estimate how many cotton balls were in the jar on the far left counter, her parents, friends, fiancé, and the doctors walked in.

"The girls and I are going to leave," Spencer said, looking at the IV tube attached to Aria's forearm.

Aria attempted to nod and the girls all touched her hand before filing out of the room.

"Aria, we already called the police, Meredith is currently in jail. It seems she was drunk last night and almost caused a huge accident. We are going to get a restraining order as soon as we can," Ella Montgomery said. She kissed her daughter's head and waited for Byron.

"Aria, I am so sorry," Byron Montgomery said. A tear drop fell from his eye. Aria had never seen her dad cry before.

"It's alright dad, as long as she got caught and that I'm alright," Aria explained.

Byron smiled and gave Aria a hug. Ella and her husband left the room.

"Dr. Williams, can I leave yet?" Aria questioned.

"The nurse will be in soon to unhook you from everything and bring you your medication," Dr. Williams said, looking at Dr. Ramos to make sure she agreed. Dr. Ramos nodded and they left.

As soon as the door shut, Ezra quickly rushed to Aria and thrusted his lips against hers. A hurricane of passion formed between them.

When they released, Ezra had an unreadable look on his face. Aria looked at him curiously. "What is it?" Aria asked.

"Ummmm…." Ezra shook his head, "Nothing." He kissed Aria's forehead and sat in the chair next to her as they waited for the nurse to come. Aria shrugged and a tall blonde nurse walked in.

The nurse noticed Ezra and walked to the side of the bed he was on. She bent down exposing her cleavage. When she stood up she looked at Ezra and said, "Nice to meet you, my name's Jessica. What's your name?" She winked at him.

Before Ezra could speak, Aria interjected, "His name is Ezra Fitz…my fiancé."  
Aria stared at Jessica, fuming.

Jessica pouted and angrily unhooked Aria and walked to the door. "Your free to go," Jessica said before stomping out.

Ezra helped Aria out of bed and led her out the door. They checked out at the front desk and left.

They got into Ezra's car and started to drive home.

"What were you thinking about?" Aria blurted out loudly.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know what I mean. When I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing. I know you meant something," Aria scolded Ezra.

Ezra chuckled, then went serious. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like?" Aria was becoming impatient.

"I just don't want to see you in a hospital bed again unless…" Ezra stumbled on his words.

Aria smirked, "Unless what?"

"Unless you're giving birth to our child," Ezra whispered.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I know I left it with a little cliff hanger, but I will post a very eventful chapter next. It may be awhile because I have school and what not so I won't have as much time to write, but rest assure it will be up as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	11. Author's Note 2

Hello my lovely readers,

I am extremely aware that I have no posted in an extremely long time. I've been very busy with school and such that I haven't had much time to write. As well as that fact that my computer is having some problems so it is extremely difficult to type up my chapters and upload them. No worries though, I am writing and trying to make my story the best I possibly can. I may just finish off with one last chapter and start a new story that is just a continuation of this one. I am almost done writing this next chapter. It will still be awhile before I can upload it. I might have it up before the year is over. Don't worry my loves, I haven't forgotten you all. My subscribers are very important to me. Thank you all for favoriting my story and leaving your amazing reviews. I will get back to you as soon as I can. Ta-ta for now. (:

Xoxo ~ Kelsie


End file.
